


Sometimes All We Have Are Fucked Up, Poisonous Choices

by i_wont_fall_asleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, I am a bad person and I am sorry, S03E24, Suicide, The Devine Move, Trigger Warnings, so basically what happened if Stiles actually had to kill himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wont_fall_asleep/pseuds/i_wont_fall_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t how it’s supposed to end.”</p><p>“It’s the only ending we’ve got, Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All We Have Are Fucked Up, Poisonous Choices

_“If this works, it might kill me too. Even if it does, you have to go through with it.”_

Of course, Scott brushed it off, made a comment about being there to save his best friend- just like he did right before the battle with the Oni, the battle that they lost Allison in. But this time he didn’t meet Stiles’ intense stare, not quite, maybe because he had finally learned that those sorts of things, things like safety and life can’t be guaranteed, that no matter how much he wanted to promise the boy who moved too fast and talked too loud and loved too fiercely that he could save him, the memory of Allison’s body in his arms told him it’d be a lie.

Their carefully crafted plan was laid to waste the moment Scott threw open the heavy double doors when they didn’t lead into the school but an open, icy garden. The nogitsune began spewing venomous, dangerous words at them, making the young alpha feel that he was losing his hold on everything. But he didn’t have time to think or feel anything; blades and claws were being drawn and just like much else in his life it all spiraled out, only stopping when someone he loved was at the sharpened-edge of a blade.

“Stiles.”

His best friend’s head jerked up, eyes wild and carrying a tiredness that he hadn’t seen in their amber depths since his mother died. Deep purple and red bags were etched into the hollows of his eyes, his skin pale and tight, devoid of all warmth and the pure humanity that Scott always associated with him. He was holding Kira’s blade tightly in his hands, which were shaking, either from the sudden cold or from where the tip was pressing against his stomach.

“Stiles, don’t.” And Scott kind of wanted to laugh at how only a few months ago, their roles were reversed. Except he didn’t really see any humor in the moment.

“Scott, if I do this, everyone will be okay.”

Scott shook his head, “There’s another way, there has to be. You don’t have to do this.”

Stiles smiled ruefully, “But there isn’t. Not this time. There’s no saving grace, no devine move, no one to come blazing in here to save us. It’s just you and me and what needs to be done. No more games.”

“It doesn’t have to be, Stiles! I can save you!” Scott’s voice was bordering on hysterical and frustration was making tears pool in his eyes.

“No, you can’t. Not this time.”

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to end.”

“It’s the only ending we’ve got, Scott.”

They were quiet, staring, begging the other silently; Scott for Stiles to put the blade down, Stiles for Scott to understand. Lydia’s soft sobbing could be heard distantly, Kira staying as silent as the falling snow.

The tears spilled over, chilling Scott’s cheeks, “You’re my brother, Stiles.”

“We’ll always be brothers.” And now Stiles’ eyes were watery too.

“You-you promised me. That after my dad left that you’d never leave. You told me you wouldn’t leave me like he did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s not good enough!” Scott screamed, and he felt like tearing his hair out because he felt like he knew where this was all heading and it was nowhere he wanted to be.

“I know. But it’s true.”

“What do I say to your dad, Stiles? He already lost your mom; how can you do this to him?”

“He’ll be alive and that’s what matters. And you’ll take care of him,” and he said it with such conviction, knowing that Scott wouldn’t do anything else, “you’ll make sure he eats properly, and that he doesn’t drink too much, that he goes to work. Make him go on a date with Melissa. Make him live.”

“Don’t make me do it. Don’t make me say goodbye to you, not after Allison. I won’t.”

“You can and you will, Scott.”

“Scott,”, Lydia spoke up, then, her voice hoarse and restrained, as if she was holding back a scream.

 

“No, Lydia, no.” He cried, remembering the screech that she let out when Allison’s heart had taken it’s last beat, “No.”

Stiles looked at her then Scott, taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on the handle, “I wish we had gotten that different ending, Scott. But we didn’t and this is it and I’m sorry.”

Stiles slammed the sword in and upward and Scott lunged forward, pulling the blade from its wound and catching his best friend, lowering them both to the ground.

The time for last words and pleas were gone, and Scott held him as blood bubbled from his mouth and as he gasped to breathe, holding him tightly and draining as much pain as he could because unlike with Allison, Stiles could feel it, all of it, and by extension, so could Scott. He felt the open, pulsing cut opening him from his stomach to his chest which pierced his lung, filling it up with thick liquid. He felt the fear of dying, his sadness for what he was losing and leaving behind, and the sharp sense of happiness at being able to save those he loved.

Scott and Stiles had learned to ride bikes together, had watched cartoons together every Saturday morning, had had their first day of high school together, had transitioned from normal nerdy teenager to inhabitant of the supernatural world together. They lived their lives in tandem with one another, constantly being each other’s shadow, confidant, and ally. It only made sense that this would be another joined experience- if their last.

 **  
**And when Stiles heart stuttered and came to a stop, Scott felt that his had too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the movie 'American Hustlers'


End file.
